


Behind an Unlocked Door

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walks in on a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind an Unlocked Door

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Radek Zelanka: Sex God Meme from my LJ last year.

Sheppard walks into Weir's office, not realizing his gene automatically unlocks the door. "Elizabeth..." he calls.  
  
" _Fuck_!" she replies.  
  
John stops in his tracks, rarely having heard Weir utter a single cuss word, much less the F-bomb. He notices her trying to sit up straight in her seat, where just previously she'd been leaning back deep into the chair. "Are you okay?" he asks. "You look a little...flushed."  
  
"I'm fine, John," she says, voice squeaking ever so slightly. "What do you want?" She flinches just then (a reaction to Radek licking the inside of her thigh), hoping John doesn't notice.  
  
"We just had a-" John's voice stops immediately, as he sees a hand reach out from underneath the table. He's mesmerized as the hand continues to rise to it's intended target, gently squeezing Elizabeth's left breast, causing the woman to turn beet read as well as swat the hand away. "Uhh, you know..." John says, then points to the door. "Another time."  
  
"Thank you, Colonel," Zelenka's voice comes from underneath the table.  
  
"Later boss, Doctor Z!" John turns, waving to his boss as she plants her face in her hands, and ignores the gasp he hears as he leaves the room, trying not to think about the pair or what he'd just interrupted.


End file.
